


Happy Birthday

by Leogun



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Makoto Naegi is a ray of sunshine, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leogun/pseuds/Leogun
Summary: Now a compendium of oneshots added to each birthday!Chapter 1: Makoto just wants Byakuya’s birthday to be special for once. Byakuya - May 2019Chapter 2: Byakuya wants to show his beloved boyfriend the best birthday he possibly can. Makoto - February 2020





	1. Byakuya 2019

The 5th of May, just a regular old normal day in class 78th. Leon joked around loudly, Hina joined in while stuffing a donut in her mouth. Mondo took a nap on his desk, Taka yelled to keep order. An absolute normal unexceptionally ordinary day.

Except... Makoto looked over to where Byakuya sat at his desk silently reading. Showing no signs of leaving even after the last bell rang and everybody left in a flurry of excited chatter and dinner plans. He was as polished and composed as always, focused and shut off from everyone around him. Even today, he kept his profile low, never making himself centre of attention. He was the perfect flawless heir.. but... Makoto wanted him to be able to be more than just a perfect persona. He wanted to see him happy, to make him smile even just for a moment. He wanted Byakuya to be human.

Slowly and with some apprehension Makoto approached the heirs desk taking in his perfect posture, the way his bright blue eyes scanned each page quickly. The habit of pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose even when they hadn’t moved an inch. Makoto thought he was beautiful.

“You didn’t tell anybody”

Byakuya looked up from his book to meet his gaze, his face unreadable as he met Makoto’s eye.

“Why would I? It’s not important”

“It is though!” Makoto protested “its very important”

Byakuya smirked. “Maybe to the masses it’s a day of celebration, but I don’t have that luxury to be self indulgent all day, I have work to do. Besides it’s not as though the Togami group.. or my father would exactly throw me a party” he laughed but it sounded hollow to Makoto. He had been raised so differently, always told to be perfect. But humans weren’t perfect, they were flawed and if you cut them, they bled. Byakuya shouldn’t always have to try so hard.

Makoto paused, hands nervously twitching gripping on his school bag as he struggled to find the right words

“Well I.... I think it’s important.. and I didn’t say anything to the others because you clearly didn’t want to tell them. Plus I know I’m not your family so it probably doesn’t mean much but I wanted to...just say...”

With shaky hands he dipped into his school bag and pulled out a carefully wrapped parcel. Deep blue paper folded and taped to perfection, a silver ribbon tying it together with elegance.

“Happy Birthday Byakuya”

To his surprise the usually stoic boy closed his eyes for a moment, his lip curling into a small but unmistakable smile. 

“Thank you Makoto” 

He took the present gently from Makoto’s hands and held it for a moment, the smile still on his face.

“Wha.. what did you say?” Makoto’s face was furiously red at Byakuya’s words

“Thank you?” Byakuya looked at him quizzically. Isn’t that the traditionally polite thing to say when one gifts you something?”

“Yes but... you never say thank you” Makoto stammered shyly “I wasn’t expecting it”

“Well” Byakuya looked back at the present “you’ve never gifted me something before”

“I guess so” Makoto’s voice was quiet “I hope you like it... do you have any plans for your birthday evening?”

“No” Byakuya answered simply, already slowly untying the ribbon from the gift “like I said, my family won’t exactly celebrate it, so I shall just work as always”

“That.. Dosent seem right” Makoto fidgeted with the cuff of his blazer “I wish I could take you to do something fun. I think you deserve that” he couldn’t think of anything worse on your birthday than just... working. Nobody acknowledging your special day, nobody doing anything nice for you, making you smile. No cake or smiling friends or even a present in sight.. that must be the life Byakuya usually had and it made him feel sad and hollow inside. Nobody made him feel special or treated him like an actual teenager, Makoto wanted to change that.

Byakuya’s smirk returned, eyes glinting as he rested his cheek upon one hand, elbow to the table and started up at him. 

“Makoto are you saying you want to  
take me out?”

“Ahh! I .... well I.. um”

Makoto was a flustered ball of fluff, eyes wide and cheeks pink as he tried to explain himself and Byakuya just laughed, the sound gentle and easy from someone usually so stern.

“I’m just teasing you, I must say I am very surprised you got me a gift. I think that itself is enough” he smiled at the now opened bag of civet coffee grounds in his hand and the smile felt for once genuine. None of his usual arrogance or cynicism marring his features, he looked happy. Like a boy who just got a present on his birthday. “Thank you Makoto”

Makoto blushed and smiled looking down at his feet. Relief rushing through him at Byakuya’s reaction. Of course he knew Byakuya loved civet coffee, it was one of the facts he had gleaned from the heir over their tentative friendship. But getting some nice coffee from a classmate wasn’t exactly a real birthday! He deserved more, more care, more affection.

“There.. was something else I wanted to give you for your birthday but... I don’t know if it’s appropriate”

“Oh?” Byakuya crossed one leg over the other and tilted his head as he scrutinised Makoto “in what way?”

“As in..” Makoto’s eyes darted to the ceiling, Byakuya’s gaze suddenly too intense for him “I’m not sure if you’ll want it”

“Well, isn’t the purpose to give something from the heart, as opposed to wether they ‘want’ or not?”

“I suppose so” Makoto’s brow was sweating “And it *is* from the heart but.. I’m worried.. what do you do if someone doesn’t like their gift and feels it crossed a boundary?”

“Then I suppose all I can say is to trust yourself and how much you trust them to understand your efforts”

Makoto nodded, crimson still splashed across his cheeks. Based on that.. he had to, and hope Byakuya really did understand and didn’t just hate him forever afterwards.

“Okay then... can you stand up? And... close your eyes please?”

Byakuya raised an eyebrow questioningly but complied, wordlessly getting to his feet and then slowly closing his eyes.

Makoto hesitated for only a moment before walking over and gazing up at him. He was so pretty, so... exquisite. Makoto swallowed hard with nerves and steeling himself he reached up and placed his hands on Byakuya’s shoulders.  
Byakuya’s face twitched as he registered the touch but his eyes remained closed. Slowly and very tentatively Makoto stood on tiptoes and bracing himself for the worst, very softly he pressed lips to Byakuya’s in the way he’s always wanted to. Byakuya inhaled in surprise and Makoto went to pull away, to apologise for his actions. But then.. Byakuya’s lips moved against his slowly. Makoto’s heart was in his mouth, hammering away like crazy but he can’t stop, can’t bear to pull away because Byakuya is kissing him back.

So he just throws away the last of his caution and gently slides his hands up to tangle in the blonde hair at the nape of his neck. Arms wrapped up around him and Byakuya responds with arms around Makoto’s waist pulling him closer and god Makoto feels like he may drop dead of shock. He’s kissing Byakuya, Byakuya is kissing him back. 

They stand wrapped up in each other, the empty classroom their only witness. And as they break apart, resting forehead to forehead as their breathing evens out just looking each other in the eyes Makoto smiles and says softly 

“Happy Birthday Byakuya”

Byakuya smiles back, a slight air of smugness in his voice as he says “You’re right, it is important. We should go out and do something, I’ll drive”

“Wha.. what?” Makoto flounders too lost for breath, too caught up in this tidal wave of emotions to register what he’s saying. Byakuya is already pulling his car keys out of his pocket as he grins.

“We’re going out, like you suggested. I can afford to take a night off work since you said it’s so important”

“Yeah! We should, let’s celebrate! And there needs to be cake” Makoto grinned enthusiastically 

Byakuya laughed and pulled Makoto close to him, kissing him again softly, seeming to savour the moment. A small hum of satisfaction leaving his throat.

“You’ve set the bar really high with this gift though, I’ll be expecting great things for my next birthday”


	2. Makoto 2020

Makoto awoke slowly and contentedly, It was warm and bright and he nestled happily closer into the warmth under his head until it moved and touched his hair. Eyes open wide now he looked up blinking widely and a big smile stretching over his face at the first sight of the day.

His boyfriend Byakuya was smiling at him, glasses perched on his nose and already dressed for the day. He set down the book he had been holding, his other hand was gently stroking Makoto’s mop of hair and Makoto was nestled into his lap.

“Happy Birthday Makoto”

“Thank you!” Makoto smiled remembering suddenly, that’s right it was his birthday! 

He snuggled into Byakuya who now wrapped both arms around him and held him closely.

“Did you sleep well Birthday boy?”

“Amazing thank you” Makoto yawned softly “have you been awake long? You could have gotten me up”

“No silly it’s your birthday, I wasn’t going to wake you especially when you looked so cute”

Makoto felt himself blush a little but giggled, it was a lovely feeling having Byakuya be so attentive and kind. He was always nice to Makoto really but he was still Byakuya. He liked to keep busy and was a bit of a workaholic, he was sharp tongued and sometimes could not understand the things that he and his friends did. His upbringing had not made him the most sympathetic and soft person but days like today seeing his affection, it reminded him how much Byakuya did care for him and made him feel warm.

“That’s so sweet, thank you!”

“Of course. It’s your first birthday since we became a couple, I intend to make it the best it can be”

If Byakuya’s perfectionist attitude applied to him having a great birthday he wasn’t going to complain. 

“It will be! I’m so excited!”

“Well first order of business is breakfast, I’ll be back soon with food fit for such a special occasion”

Kissing his forehead, Byakuya got to his feet and left the bedroom with a last smile and Makoto felt practically giddy. Byakuya was making him breakfast! Byakuya never cooked. 

Sighing in contentment he stretched out and decided to go and get clean before getting into some fresh pjs and settling back in bed. Today he wanted to just relax and he intended to be comfy and snuggly for it. After a shower and brushing his teeth he walked into the giant walk in wardrobe and selected a clean green pyjama shirt and bottoms from his small part of the space. Byakuya had given him an area to put spare clothes since he stayed at his boyfriends apartment so much. It was really cute, Byakuya had addressed it in his usual Byakuya like Tsundere way of showing him the empty space and telling him 

“you can leave some spare clothes here if you want to, I don’t particularly mind what you do it’s your decision” 

Makoto has just smiled and kissed his cheek noting the slight pink fluster and telling him sincerely “thank you Byakuya” 

Pondering he grinned and instead he went into Byakuya’s section past the rails of expensive suits and shirts to his everyday clothes. He took out Byakuya’s one lone zip up blue hoodie and put it on, it was snuggly and smelt really nice and it was his birthday so he was going to wear it!

After discovering Makoto’s proclivity for sleeping in a hoodie, Byakuya had bought one... designer of course. He wore it around the house sometimes so that Makoto could steal it and wear it to bed when he was lonely without him. He refused to admit this out loud of course but he would sometimes ask for it back saying it probably needing washing by now and it would smell like detergent if he didn’t take it. Makoto would nod and play along knowing Byakuya was trying to say that he knew his scent on the fabric made Makoto feel happy and it was due time for it to be washed and reworn by him to bring Makoto comfort. 

Byakuya really did care about him, other people saw his brusque exterior and sharp attitude and thought he couldn’t possibly be a good boyfriend. But just because Byakuya wasn’t outwardly mushy didnt mean that he wasn’t great with Makoto. For him Byakuya was the relaxed version of himself, the one only seen behind closed doors. He and Makoto spent most of their time together cuddling in some way, even if it was Makoto’s head rested on his lap they were always connected. Byakuya read to him, watched movies that he didn’t care about just for Makoto to enjoy it, he held his hand, comforted him when he was sad, took care of him when he was sick, helped him study and wasn’t afraid to pull him up on his issues - as well as taking Makoto’s own concerns and criticisms with a surprising amount of calm and understanding. He knew that he wasn’t the most approachable person and actively tried his best to curb his impatience and gruffest tendencies. It was surprising that they worked so well, certainly nobody would have bet on it. However the fact stood that Byakuya and Makoto were a perfect match, a counterbalance to each other that formed a strong and sickeningly affectionate couple who doted on each other. Even if Byakuya’s brand of affection was significantly more ‘threatening to decapitate anyone that upset his precious boyfriend’

The one ‘flaw’ Makoto could see in their relationship wasn’t even really a flaw. It was simply that... Makoto’s feelings had grown stronger and stronger. They had been together since Byakuya’s birthday last May so they had been a couple now for exactly 9 months. However he had never been able to tell Byakuya this, that he was in love. Byakuya took his time in opening up and expressing any emotion, his upbringing didn’t exactly help him to be naturally overflowing with sentiment. Therefore Makoto was rather terrified of telling Byakuya that he was in love with him and cause the other boy to panic. He was waiting for Byakuya to be the first to say those words when he felt ready.... if he ever felt ready...

Getting back into bed he got comfy and checked his phone replying to the plethora of kind birthday messages sent from his family and friends until Byakuya re emerged holding a laden tray. His boyfriend bought it over and carefully placed it on his lap, Makoto gasping in surprise and excitement at the amazing looking feast. There was a stack of fresh and delicious smelling pancakes with whipped cream and slices of Banana and chocolate sauce. There was also a warm chocolate filled pastry, a small bowl of cereal, a glass of milk and a cup of coffee with cream. Sat neatly in the tray was a green napkin, cutlery and a small glass vase with 3 fresh daisies in. 

“Kuya this is amazing! Oh my gosh it all smells and looks so delicious I don’t know where to begin!”

Byakuya smiled and he actually looked relieved “I’m glad, I hope you enjoy it” Carefully he seated himself next to Makoto on the bed as he tucked into the feast. It was really as good as it looked and Makoto’s happy munching sounds filled the room. 

“This is so good! My gosh the pancakes are so tasty you outdid yourself”

“I may have had a little help from the chef” Byakuya admitted “I wanted to make sure it was perfect for you”

“You’re so great” Makoto paused to smile at his boyfriend and kiss his cheek “honestly I appreciate this so much it’s the best breakfast I’ve ever had”

“Well you deserve it, it’s your special day”

Byakuya sat with him, putting an arm around him and stroking his arm affectionately as he ate and when he was finally finished he took the tray away and returned holding a present wrapped in green foil paper with a big red bow.

“Happy birthday Makoto” his smile was almost shy as he handed him the package and Makoto took it gratefully, carefully opening the paper and almost squealing at the package of games inside “Kuya! You shouldn’t have!”

“Well you wanted those games so..”

“I don’t mean for you to buy all of them!”

“Well... does it matter? Do you like them?”

“Of course I do, thank you!” He pulled Byakuya into a tight hug and kissed him firmly “you’re wonderful thank you so much!”

“You’re welcome” Byakuya looked relieved and he smiled back at him. His nervy behaviour wasn’t like him at all. He had said he wanted the birthday to be perfect but.. this seemed a bit too much tension to be just worrying about making perfect pancakes. 

“Kuya you seem kind of... on edge are you okay?”

“Yes of course I am!”

“Then why are you so flustered?”

“I’ve never done this before, I’ve never celebrated birthdays so.. I want to make yours the best I can for you after you insisted on making mine special”

Ahh.. Byakuya’s birthday. Last May Makoto had finally confessed his feelings and the two had kissed in the empty classroom before going out to celebrate Byakuya’s birthday. They had gone out to dinner, the movies, took a late night walk and lay in the grass staring at the stars and then kissed under the night sky for what felt like hours until they finally had to get back to the school before they missed curfew at the dorms and got in trouble. It was all impromptu but he had a feeling it was the newly forming relationship that had made it all the more special; they had been inseparable ever since. 

“You make things perfect just by being there” Makoto said simply “anything we do becomes amazing when we are together! Your birthday was the best, and today is the best because you’re here with me cuddling and there’s delicious food and the best company”

Byakuya’s smile grew and he snuggled Makoto closer to him “you’re always so eloquent when it comes to our relationship. I wish I could articulate how I feel about you as well as you seem to”

“I think you do it perfectly well, I know how you feel about me”

“No...”

“No??”

“You.. don’t know how I feel about you..” Byakuya’s face was furiously pink now much to Makoto’s surprise “I’m not good at even understanding how I feel a lot do the time when it comes to my emotions. Even harder than that is expressing them when I do come to terms with them. I haven’t been able to tell you how I really feel, what I really think. But you.. you were brave enough on my birthday to confess your feelings to me so... now I have to be brave enough to tell you mine”

Byakauys gaze upon his was so insense and Makoto felt himself gulp and nerves flared in the pit of his stomach despite everything to the contrary. What if Byakuya was going to break up with him? On his birthday? Oh god.

Gently he took Makoto’s hands in his own, and leaned closer. The air was thick with nervous tension and Makoto could hardly breathe when Byakuya bit his lip nervously, blue eyes focused on his.

“Makoto... I love you”

....

What. Makoto’s mind was blank as he stared back into Byakuya’s eyes with shock and awe before the words really sank in.

“I... I love you too Byakuya”

Byakuya’s face split into the widest smile and suddenly he laughed, the sound light and carefree and Makoto felt himself joining in. The two boys giddy with happiness as they held hands before Makoto leaned in and kissed his boyfriend overjoyed 

“This is the best present I could have asked for”

“Happy Birthday Makoto, I love you very much”

“I love you too Byakuya, thank you for the best birthday ever”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I’m still on Hiatus however I could have let the best boys birthday pass unmarked.
> 
> I don’t think it’s up to my usual standard but hopefully I’ll be back on form soon. Not sure when I plan to return to writing properly, things are still difficult. 
> 
> Follow Leogun.ao3 on Instagram for more up to date news.


End file.
